We've Past the Storm
by C.W.-944
Summary: Six kids, three couples, one world. A storm has past but that doesn't mean it's over. Season 3 and 4ish.


We've Past the Storm

Hey! Okay this is my story, 'We've Past the Storm' it's their Senior year. So season 3 and 4 haven't really happened yet, I do plan to use some of the OTH plot line so I do Not Own any part of One Tree Hill. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

'You shouldn't walk with your head down. The ground can't pick up on a beautiful face.' He said smoothly.

I stopped mid stride to turn around and look at the person at which this came from. I opened my mouth to speak but I choked on my words as I sighed. I took a step towards him as he took one too, and we soon met in an embrace. I began to cry, a soft cry into his shoulders as he held me close.

He pulled back a little just to get a good look at me, "Hey Peyt…" he whispered softly. I smiled and hugged him again tightly, "Hi, Jake."

We completely pulled away this time and smiled, "How long are you back for?"

He took my hand and looked back at me, "For good."

_The green eyes,_

_your the one that I wanted to find_

* * *

'Nathan… can we talk?' Haley said slowly as she approached me. I nodded and pulled her down onto my lap. She rested her head against my chest and sighed.

I kissed her head, 'What's going on Hales?' She looked up at me with teary eyes, 'Babe what's wrong?' I said smiling slightly.

Slowly, 'You know I love you right?'

Laughing softly, 'Of course babe, I love you too.'

Sighing, 'Okay.' She said smiling.

I moved her off my lap so we were facing each other. "Haley can you say it already, you're freaking me out a little."

'Okay… I'm pregnant Nate. We're having a baby.' She said slowly.

'Oh.'

* * *

I stepped out my car and walked over to the bench at the River Court. I took a seat atop the table by Mouth and watched Lucas, Skills, Junk and Fergie play two on two.

"Ay Luke, Ms. Davis is here watching you." Skills said to Lucas as he played defense on him.

Lucas smirked, "Well I guess I have to show out for her then, huh?" He said driving past Skills for an easy lay-up.

Mouth announced game as I cheered for Luke and Fergie. I stood from the table and made my way over to Lucas as I said my hellos and goodbyes to Junk, Fergie and Skills.

'Luke, do you need a ride home?' Junk asked.

I smiled, 'Nope, he's fine. I'll take him home.'

The boys whistled and shouted 'get it Luke' as they walked off. I laughed softly as Lucas blushed. "What's up Pretty girl?"

'That night you said you were… are the guy for me, I didn't believe you.' He looked down ashamed, 'because I was scared then. Scared of you and of the fact that I knew I'd fall for you. I mean I'm Brooke Davis, I don't fall in love…. But I did, Lucas. I fell in love with you, and now tonight I know you're the guy for me.' I smiled my trade mark dimpled smile, 'Cus I'm the girl for you.'

_You can say what you mean_  
_But it won't change a thing_

_

* * *

When the truth is, I miss you,_  
_Yeah the truth is, That i miss you so._

Remembering the way to Peyton's house I led us there. We walked in hand in hand, climb the stairs two by two and laid down on her bed as one. For a while we just listened to each other breath. Who knew inhaling and exhaling could be so beautiful, I know I didn't. Until I heard Peyton Sawyer do it, and they matched my own that must mean something…

'Jake, why'd you come back?' she whispered as she turned on her side.

I mirrored her as I spoke, "I was tired of running, Peyton. It wasn't fair to Jenny, I have no reason to be afraid of Nicki, every time I got to a new town I still had the same problem, and I missed you so much."

She smiled softly as the moonlight hit her face. Her curls laid down around her head as if she had a halo, I was awe struck. 'I missed talking to you, I missed your smile and laugh, holding you, and I missed kissing you…' I said as I leaned down slowly pressing my lips against hers which she kiss back with just the same amount of sincerity.

She kept her eyes closed for three seconds after, "People always leave."

"But sometimes, some days they come back."

* * *

I stared at Nathan as he stared at the ground after taking in the news of our pregnancy. It wasn't planned obviously, and I know he's probably freaking out but I just wish he'd say something. 'Nathan. Sweetie. Say something.' I pressed lightly.

He stood up and paced around in the kitchen, I sat up on my knees to watch. I opted to not say anything, as he battled with his thoughts. He had his hands on his head, furrowed expression and mumbling profusely. It was kind of cute.

A minute passed.

Then another.

I became impatient.

I got up from the couch and stood in his way, he looked down at me. I placed my hands on his shoulder, "Say something."

He kind of did.

He laughed.

A good hearty laugh, but picked me up and hugged me tightly. "We're having a baby Hales!"

* * *

I continued to stare at the ground just for a second more before I looked at her again. I mean after that night when she kind of ignore my confession, I started to think there was no hope left for the two of us. But standing here tonight, under the moon and stars and looking at her with her dimpled smile I thought otherwise.

'Good.' She smiled, 'Because that, Brooke, isn't changing anytime soon.'

The next day at school the six met up for lunch. Everyone was glad to see Jake again, and welcomed him back even though it seemed like he never left. They noticed that Peyton was much happier than she had been. No longer able to keep in their secret Nathan and Haley shared their news, which earned squeals from Brooke and Peyton and 'congrats' from Lucas and Jake. Lucas and Brooke shared that they were together and taking things slowly, which only received 'about times' but smiles none the less.

Who knew the Tree Hill bunch could find happiness, but who knows if it'll last?

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I'll probably write all my chapters like this unless I focus on one couple. Oh and I'd like to say the main focus will be on Peyton and Jake, but idk. For sure Peyton though. Anyways, please review. Thanks. :)


End file.
